Memory
by rollmaster
Summary: a dark club, and acceptance to be who you are. what more do you need? maybe, a memory? spin off of it hurts.


Memories

buddy

A deep pounding bass flooded the small building and dancers writhed against each other on the dance floor. They had been here before; this was the same establishment that they had given in to each other at. This was the place where they had realized just how much they need each other, and such factors such as bloodlines and family ties, angry guardians and exquisite pain no longer mattered. And oh had it hurt to be so close and yet so far from one another, hurt so bad it was almost unbearable.

They had just recently decided to come back here simply because it was here that they would not be judged, and no matter how much neither wanted to admit it, it hurt to know that it they were not accepted together. It hurt so bad, for how can something so pure and sweet cause so much pain, horrendous pain? They would never truly know, but for now they were free and with each other, if only for the night.

Making their way to the floor they slipped to the center of the crowed where the music was loudest and the heat at its hottest. One of the two wore a familiar shirt that had the simple word "no" printed on it, while the other had forgone the traditional high collared shirt and opted for something more comfortable. They both wore tight fitting jeans that allowed for rubbing and groping of one another. For here they could do it without shame, touching each other was the only way to reassure one another that it was real and not a crazy made up dream.

As a new song began, it became clear that this was one for rockers and heartbroken lovers. Pushing their bodies as close as they could physically go, they began grinding into one another in a hard punctuating rhythm. Uncaring what the rest of the world was doing the two held each other close and let the music steal all those horrible fears and pains away.

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

(The hardest thing I've ever had to do was say sorry to you. "Sorry" one simple word that shattered me into thousands of tiny pieces that can almost never be repaired. And yet the word itself is over used so much that it means virtually nothing. But it does not make it any easier to say when you truly mean it. And you acted as though I didn't exist, and how I long to never let you go now that I have you.)

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

(The hardest thing I've ever had to do was forgive you. To let you back into the heart you broke so easily by turning your back. By leaving me with such pain and the single wish for things to be like they used too; with sharp words exchanged, but a common understanding and tolerance between us. The only thing I would not change is the fact that you're in my arms now, as desperate as that might sound.)

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

Their hands began traveling over every single inch of each other, holding each other and stroking each other. Happiness was ignorance, so the two were left in their own world with nothing but each other. Such intriguing emotions they felt. For this world was theirs and theirs alone. Regardless of what reality asked of them. Careless hands continued to wander and grope whatever came into their path. They were utterly alone, and a great struggle could almost be felt in the air as the dancing became more frantic.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

One turned around only to press himself harder to the other pushing nearly painfully against the other dancer, but they only pushed back and reached for the flesh that had just been exposed. Their bodies never ceasing contact. Spooned together on the dance floor their lips meet in a chaste kiss. It was during that very kiss that they felt whole and safe, unafraid of the day that would face them.

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?_

Holding onto one anther, the turned once more to face each other and deepened the sweet kiss already being shared between them. The outside world didn't even exist anymore as they embraced. Grinding against the other it was soon decided what the plans for later that evening would be.

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
_

The kiss broke and eyes meet; endless nights meeting endless days. To anyone it was apparent that these two needed each other. No matter the consequences the two had already faced, and would face in the future they would always be together, in heart, soul, and mind. Foreheads touching the pair shared a soft smile, as real as they come and continued dancing.

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

_Can I be your memory?_

And so they danced until the song came to it final chord and ended. And the two boys headed home, with each other on the mind and on the body, entertaining the idea of putting on a little show where they stood, then swiftly heading home, deciding not to waste any time.

The taller of the two looked down into the eyes of his lover before capturing his lips and carrying him up the stairs and into the master bed room. They had long since decided that they didn't need separate houses and moved in together. The owner of the endless blue eyes looked up at his taller lover and leaned to whisper something absolutely devious in his ear, which the darker haired lover complied with almost immediately, pushing them down onto the bed.

Stretching his arms high above his head the smaller of the two grinned up into the face of his best friend as he fastened this hands to the headboard then leaned down to kiss him. Those coal eyes sparkled at those blue eyes when they pulled apart. The dark haired boy made his way down his lover's body, kissing his skin and nipping gently at his nipples.

The sunflower haired boy writhed under his captor mock trying to escape and groaning aloud when a warm mouth found his aching cock. That same mouth worked its way beneath him and a slippery tongue found his entrance. The darker haired boy tongued his lover hard and fast, running his tongue in circles and dipping in slowly before puling himself back out again.

When the smaller boy was practically crying with frustration the darker haired boy crawled over him and pulled his legs over his shoulders. All the blonde was presented with was a smirk before he was filled to the breaking point with a delicious cock buried in his ass. He jerked in surprise as it was pulled out almost immediately and he was flipped over and that wonderful feeling of being filled was back.

The brunette moved slowly within his lover watching his cock slowly disappear in that tight ass and then watching it reappear only to repeat the early process. He was burning up and the moans his partner only helped him to pound faster and harder. A new music filled their ears, their own heartbeats and deep shuddering breaths, and then twin screams of exquisite bliss as they reached their completion. And before the taller of the two could even comprehend what was taking place he was flat on his back and his lover was riding him frantically, striving for a second orgasm that would send them both into a peaceful oblivion.

They rocked together as hard as their tired bodies could and it didn't take long for them to start screaming again. That same painful feeling that had flooded them before came back as vengeful as ever and the two came together once more before the smaller collapsed on his dark haired lover, sleep already claiming him.

Sasuke smiled softly and patted Naruto's head who looked up at him sleepily before leaning up and gently kissing him.

"Can I be your memory?"

"Only if I'm yours."

And a sweet sleep overtook them.

* * *

Hey, i like how this came out better than the other sequel, but yeah i'm not sure if this is done yet or if there's going to be more. let me know what you think. 


End file.
